


A very special day

by Seven_Oomen



Series: Spiderman: Homecoming prompts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands (Marvel), cute b-day moments, stuckony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen
Summary: Based on the prompt:I've never asked for a prompt before but I love your writing (especially Oliver and Thea Stark) and it's my birthday so... I'd love some really domestic, fluffy Stuckony and like tony and his spiderson. I'm absolutely obsessed so anything really! Thank you





	A very special day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eriot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriot/gifts).



**Steve - July 4th**

“Wow! Dad, dad! Did you see that? It’s a captain America shield!” Oliver’s eyes went wide as another bout of fireworks lit the sky.

“Yes I did, Ollie. They’re looking pretty good, aren’t they? Tony outdid himself this time.” Steve chuckled, ruffling the sixteen year olds hair as he came up beside him. A soft smile graced the Alpha’s lips as he watched colors explode throughout the sky.

He never really liked having his birthday on the fourth of July, the extravagant festivities, fireworks and parades thrown throughout the day really were too much fuss for a man like himself. But his family made this day bearable, even fun if he thought on it.

“Sure did, punk.” Buck’s usual gruff rumble sounded in his ear as an arm wrapped around him. He leaned back into it, pausing briefly when he felt Buck shift a bit. Looking to his left he spotted Sean in Bucky’s arms and he gently stroked the infant’s cheek with a soft smile. Yeah his family definitely made this day so much more bearable for him. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Hey Ollie, Ollie look! It’s a Green Arrow logo!” Peter pointed to another colorful display in the sky.

“And that’s Spider man!” Harley exclaimed as he pressed his nose against the high rise window.

“Robocop, Cap! Bring the boys over here, dinner’s ready.” Tony called out, as the food was carried out onto big picnic tables that had been set up in the middle of the room. All of the other furniture had been cleared, and seated among the many tables was everyone he considered his family. Avengers, Maria, Phil, the Barton family. And most importantly, his mates and children. It was a great day indeed.

**Bucky - March 10**

“Happy birthday, daddy.” Big brown eyes stared up at him expectantly, but he couldn’t say a thing. His voice was caught up in his throat and he felt tears prickling as he stared down at the set of dog tags in his hands.

“Are these?” His voice cracked in places as he looked at his little girl in awe. He didn’t remember ever owning a set, but Steve said he did, so he supposed he must have had some at one point. But these… these had be to be the best set he’d ever owned.

“It’s everyone’s names on two tags.” Yalina explained softly, “See, that’s you, papa and dad on one. And the other one is Peter, Oliver, Thea, Harley, me, Laura and Sean… do you like them?”

James chuckled and lifted his little girl in his arms. “Honey, they’re absolutely perfect. Why don’t you put them on me?” Lowering his head just a little so that she could without straining herself.

“Now you’ll always carry us close to your heart.” Yalina said as the dog-tags settled against his chest.

“Sweetheart, I already did. But thank you.” He wrapped his arms around his little girl and held her close for a few moments before pressing a kiss to her temple. This had to be his best birthday ever.

**Peter - June 17**

Birthdays were usually a fun time for him, Aunt May made a cake, decorated the house and ordered pizza for dinner. It wasn’t as much fun anymore after Aunt May had gotten hurt and couldn’t care for him anymore. Thankfully mister Stark had taken him in at the time, invited him into his, quite frankly, enormous family and opened his door for a boy like Peter. Even Steve and Bucky had welcomed him with open arms and had given him a home. For the first time in his life he had actual siblings he could play with and not one, but four parental figures who cared about him.

Which is why it absolutely sucked that he got send to the principals office. Again. For the third time that week. It really wasn’t his fault that the villain of the week walked into Peter’s path, it wasn’t! And somebody had to stop them even if it meant wrecking the gym. Really wasn’t his fault, but he doubted anyone else would see it that way.

The seventeen year old sighed and shrunk back against his chair as he heard the footsteps of his ‘dads’ approaching. “Please don’t be mad, it-”

Tony held up a hand to cut him off. “Not now Peter, here hold Sean for a moment. I have to talk to your principal.”

He startled a little as he carefully took Sean from Tony, lowering his gaze as the older Omega walked past him into the principals office. He felt a cool hand lifting his chin and he looked up into Grey eyes. “Don’t worry, he’s not angry at you.”

Bucky sounded so sure, so certain. But Peter certainly didn’t feel that way. “Feels like it.” Peter murmured, leaning into Bucky’s hand as the Alpha ruffled his hair.

“I know kiddo, don’t worry.”

“Buck, stay with Sean and Peter? I’ll go make sure Tony doesn’t blast the principal into the other dimension…” Steve gave him a reassuring smile.

Peter and Bucky shared a look. “You sure you don’t need to go after him? Knowing him he might cause more trouble than Tony…”

“I probably should…”

Laughter sounded from the office. Peter fidgeted in his chair, gently rubbing Sean’s back as he bit his lip and worried his ass off. Bucky tried to comfort him to the best of his abilities, his metal hand rubbing Peter’s shoulders. It wasn’t really helping.

After ten tense minutes Steve and Tony finally emerged from the office, looking rather happy as they shook the principals hand.

“So how bad is it?” Peter asked.

“Bad?” Tony chuckled, “Your record’s cleared. Come on, there’s a cake with your name on it at the compound.” The older Omega took Sean back and quickly hugged him before leading him out.

“So I’m not expelled?”

“Of course not, we’d never let that happen, Peter.” Steve answered as he opened the limousine’s door, much to Happy’s dismay.

“That’s my job…” Happy muttered as Peter slid into the backseat.

“It’s alright Hap, Cap’s just being polite.” Tony slid in beside Peter, followed by Bucky and Steve.

The drive back to the compound was a little awkward, but still good. Tony had wrapped his free arm around Peter’s shoulder and had explained the meeting with the principal. Who knew his principal was a descendant of one of the howling commando’s?? Peter certainly hadn’t known that. But it sure came in handy.

“Alright Peter, time to celebrate your special day properly.” The door opened, revealing the smiling faces of his siblings and the Avengers respectively.

“Happy Birthday, Peter!” Harley and Oliver helped him out, leading him up to the kitchen as the others followed. Aunt May and her new girlfriend where waiting for them there. “Happy birthday, Peter.”

“Thanks, Aunt May.” He gave her a careful hug, mindful of her crutches. He hugged Carol too, he knew May’s mate would appreciate the gesture.

“Happy birthday, Peter. May made you a special cake this year.” Carol smiled.

“Aunt May, you didn’t have to do that..”

“Of course I did, anything for my only nephew.” May pressed a kiss to his forehead and gently pushed him towards the cake that was displayed on a table in the middle of the room.

He stood in front of it for a few moments, admiring his Aunt’s baking skills. It was a bright red spider-man themed cake, complete with web icing and the black spider logo on his suit. “This is awesome!”

“Go on, Pete. Blow out those candles.” Tony encouraged him, smiling as he watched his oldest fan-boy over a birthday cake.

Bucky and Steve where standing on either side of Tony, each of them had an arm wrapped around the Omega’s waist.

As Peter closed his eyes and made his wish, he couldn’t help but smile. His family was crazy, absolutely bat-shit crazy. But it was full of love and acceptance as well. And honestly, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this! This was so much fun to write. I'm thinking of rewriting the entire Oliver and Thea Stark series as I'm no longer happy with the events in Till the end of the line. (I've grown a lot in the last few months while I was away and some things in the story are really irking me atm.) But I would also like some public opinion on them.
> 
> Let me know what you think of a rewrite or just this short prompt in the comments, on discord or on supersoldierfamily.tumblr.com


End file.
